Overcoming Differences
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Ever since Ruby and Yang's father had more or less forced them to take in the dog, Blake had been uneasy about it. And why shouldn't she be? They were enemies by nature. [For ChukleBrotherz! Thank you so much!]


**An adorable idea proposed by ChuckleBrotherz, and dedicated to them! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Overcoming Differences

Blake knew even before she opened her eyes that morning that she was sick.

Even as she lay in bed, listening to the sounds of Yang's and Ruby's snores and Weiss' softer breathing, she could feel the insides of her Faunus ears throbbing with ache, her entire head pounding. An experimental intake of air had found her nose stuffy, and she coughed at an itch in the back of her throat.

She let out a groan of protest, defiant to the telltale signs of this surefire sickness.

Slowly, she cracked her eyes open, discovering her vision was bleary, as though she were looking through a haze. The sunlight was already slipping in past the red curtains, giving a warm glow off the carpets. A little _too_ warm, in Blake's opinion – or maybe that was just her forehead.

_Maybe if I just rest a bit more, I'll feel a bit better. __At least enough to go to class today..._

It'd only been a few days since they'd returned from Mountain Glenn, and the exhaustion of the ensuing Grimm battle was only just starting to fade away from their sore bodies. The last thing Blake wanted now was to catch a cold as well.

She checked the clock, noting she had about twenty minutes left before the alarm would start blaring.

Closing her eyes again, Blake did her best to clear her mind and unburden her conscious, let it slip back into slumber for as long as possible.

But she didn't even get that luxury of a few more minutes of rest, and after what seemed like only thirty seconds, a familiar yet unpleasant beeping sounded from the bedside table. She heard the tired groans of her teammates as they were roused and Blake herself grumbled curses into the blankets.

The alarm clock was on her side of the table, and she was often the one to turn if off. But this morning, she couldn't even bring herself to peek her head out of the sheets.

She heard Weiss huff as the heiress threw the blankets off herself and stood, reaching out to silence the irritating alarm.

"Alright, everyone up," she declared.

"Five more minuuuutes!" Ruby whined.

"No can do, Red. I'll pour your cereal for you."

"Waaaah, thank yoooou~"

Blake listened to Weiss cross the room and open the cupboards where they kept their cereal and bowls, and she could hear Ruby gradually rolling around in bed in an effort to make it somewhat neat before jumping to the ground.

Not a minute later, there was a thud directly in front of her as Yang hopped down as well.

"Mornin' sis! Now where's my partner?"

Blake felt the impression of the blonde's weight as Yang sat down on the edge of the bed. It was the Faunus girl's last chance to prove that she was alright and completely capable of going to class today.

Blake inhaled deeply, swallowing back the cough that threatened to escape.

"Blaaake?" Yang gently pulled the covers down to reveal her partner's face. Blake's eyes squinted at the bright sunlight that now illuminated the room in addition to the main light Weiss had flicked on. Blake found herself blinking up into lavender pools, accompanied by a wide grin. "Time to get up, sleepyhead!" Yang informed her.

"Yeah... I know..." Blake sighed, bracing her palms against the mattress as she shakily pushed herself up.

Yang was about to get up to join Weiss for breakfast, but she paused when a new sound joined the mix.

Zwei had been asleep at the foot of Weiss' bed until now, and had currently been roused by Ruby's presence. He spared a moment to run around her feet and wiggle between her ankles as she petted him, but now his ears perked as he darted across the room to Blake's bed.

The Faunus girl instantly recoiled, her ears going flat against her scalp as she pulled the blankets up in front of her in defense. The dog yipped twice before giving a jump-

"Whoa, there lil' buddy!" Yang saved her partner from being tackled by the hyperactive dog, catching him in midair just before he made contact. "What's gotten into you, Zwei? I mean, I know you like Blake, but you can't just-"

She paused when she got a better look at the dog. He was panting as per usual, but his mouth wasn't curved up into the usual smile dogs often wore. His ears swiveled about and the next sound he let out was a long wail, a whimper of sorts.

Ruby walked over just as Blake finally lowered the blankets.

"What's the matter, boy?" the young leader asked.

Zwei looked to both sisters, then focused his eyes entirely on Blake. He whimpered again.

Yang and Ruby shared a curious glance before both sisters looked to their teammate. Blake sniffed once and met both of their concerned gazes.

"W-What is it?"

Ruby took Zwei from her sister and set him down on the floor.

"You know, animals can sense when you're not feeling well-"

"-and you _really_ don't look like you're feeling well," Yang finished. "C'mere for a sec."

She motioned her partner closer and scooted over a bit herself. Blake's ears were flat as Yang pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. It was hard for the Faunus girl not to recoil; had it been anyone else other than her partner, she probably would have.

The blonde pulled away a few seconds later, frowning.

"Yeah, sorry. But you're not going to class today."

"What's going on?" Weiss had paused pouring their respective cereals to venture over.

Ruby's shoulder slumped as she explained.

"Blake's got a fever."

"You're not serious." Weiss glanced past her to find her teammate flushed. She sighed. "How bad is it?"

"Just a slight one right now," Yang diagnosed, turning back to her partner. "You should stay here and rest today and fight it off before it gets worse. I'll stay with you."

"Not so fast," Weiss grunted, giving a quick tap to her shoulder. "You can't afford to miss another day of class unless you want your grades to suffer. I bet you're regretting all those times you skipped now, aren't you?"

Yang groaned and slapped a palm to her face as she uttered a curse to herself.

The heiress was also distressed about the ordeal.

"I can take a day off and look after you," she offered to Blake.

"But Weiss!" Ruby tugged on her nightgown. "You have that workshop thingy today! We both do!"

"I know. But if I have to, I can miss it this time."

"No, please..." Blake spoke up in a tired voice, and all three of her teammates looked to her with tortured eyes as she continued. "All of you should go to class today. I'll be fine. It's not that bad, and like Yang said, if I rest today, hopefully that'll be enough to fend it off."

"But what if you need something?" Ruby blurted out.

"My scroll's right here," Blake said, motioning to the drawer beside her bed. "I'll message one of you if anything happens or I feel any worse."

"B-But-!"

"I'll be fine, Ruby. I promise." Blake offered a soft smile and reached out to her leader, curling her pinky around hers. Ruby managed to smile in return after that.

"Okay. But make sure you get some rest!"

"I will," Blake nodded. "Now you should get ready for class."

"Oh yeah!" With that, Ruby quickly got up and sprinted across the room to gobble down her cereal. Weiss needed to call out to her.

"Don't forget to chew!"

Blake chuckled a little bit, and the heiress turned back to her.

"Now you listen to me, Blake Belladonna," Weiss said, holding up her index finger sternly. "You message me if anything goes wrong, do you hear me? If you feel a degree warmer, you message me. If you so much as cough, you message me. If a light bulb goes out, you message me. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. Thanks, Weiss."

"Good," she nodded, and her hard blue eyes softened. "You take care, alright?" She leaned forward and hugged Blake briefly, an extremely rare action, but not one Blake was so dumbfounded at that she didn't reciprocate.

Weiss pulled back a second later when she heard Ruby cough dramatically from across the room.

"Ugh, you dolt! What did I say?" She hurried off to assist her leader, giving her a firm slap on the back to stop the choking.

That left just Yang, still sitting at Blake's bedside. She smiled a bit guiltily.

"I'm really sorry I can't stay to help you out."

"Don't worry about it."

Blake's ears lifted a little bit and it put Yang's mind at ease. She slung an arm around her partner's shoulders and squeezed her briefly, kissing Blake's temple before she got to her feet.

"Welp, you go back to bed then. I'll keep the volume on my scroll all the way up."

"Got it."

Yang let her be, and Blake laid back down on her side, already feeling a bit better after seeing just how much she was cared for.

But still, it might've been nice for someone to stay with her today...

She watched her teammates finish eating and go into the bathroom one by one, emerging dressed in their uniforms before they gathered their books and prepared to head out for the day. Ruby quickly got Zwei on his leash and hurried out the door to let him take care of business. They returned a few minutes later and she unclipped him, putting a can of his food into his bowl before washing her hands.

Just before the three girls left, Weiss turned back and called softly to the sick girl.

"We'll come by to see how you're doing at lunchtime."

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded. "Until then, Zwei, you take care of Blake, got it?"

There was a bark of confirmation, and Blake's ears shot up instantly.

"Um-"

"Alright then," Yang waved. "Remember, there're snacks and medicine in the cabinets. And call us if you need anything!"

With those last few words, the three of them stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

It took a moment for Blake to get used to the ensuing silence, something that was fairly uncommon in the dorm room unless everyone was asleep. She definitely would have enjoyed it-

-had she been alone.

A glance downward had her meeting two beady black eyes, bright with excitement. Zwei barked in greeting and scampered over toward her bed.

Immediately, Blake scrambled up into a sitting position, clutching the blankets to her chest.

"No, no-!" she coughed. "Don't you jump up here!" There was a hint of warning and even a bit of fear in her tone.

Clearly, the dog detected those things, as he quickly came to a halt at the side of her bed, tongue lolling out to the side and stump of a tail wagging.

Blake let out a sigh of relief and her ears slowly relaxed again.

"I know Ruby told you to take care of me, but I'm fine. The best you can do for me is stay away."

Zwei tilted his head to one side but didn't move from that spot.

Blake sighed again, removing one hand from behind the blankets and shooing him away.

"Go on. Go play with that ball Ruby bought for you."

Zwei stayed for a moment before slowly turning and padding off across the room.

Blake sighed yet again, hoping that would be the last she'd see of the animal today.

Ever since Ruby and Yang's father had more or less forced them to take in the dog, Blake had been uneasy about it. And why shouldn't she be? They were enemies by nature.

Of course she was a Faunus, but anytime she'd ever seen or heard of a dog with a cat, it never ended well for the latter.

Ruby had once insisted to her that there were loads of videos and pictures of cats and dogs getting along, playing together, or cuddling up for naps, but Blake was convinced they were forged.

It was difficult enough just getting used to Zwei's scent that had taken a permanent residence in the dorm room's breathing air, but it was another thing entirely to have to deal with the drooling, hyperactive animal himself.

Blake watched him now as he slithered beneath the dresser where Ruby kept his toys, and he emerged with a red ball in his mouth.

_Well_, Blake thought. _At least he listens to all of us. That's one good thing, I guess_.

Content that she'd gotten the dog occupied and disinterested in her, she slowly laid herself back down and pulled the blankets up. She exhaled a long breath and closed her eyes, still feeling a bit warm, eager to let sleep come until-

"_Arf!_"

Her eyes opened halfway, not unlike Weiss' would when Ruby nagged her awake obscenely early on a weekend morning for combat practice.

Groaning, she peered over the edge of the bed to find Zwei standing with a wagging tail and a ball at his paws.

Blake glared down at him.

"What do you want? Just go play." She turned over onto her other side; she'd learned that showing a dog your back was body language they should be able to read and interpret as disinterest. She hoped he'd give up.

But a patter of paws told her otherwise, and when she next opened her eyes, she found Zwei had circled her bed to appear at the other side. He placed the ball down and barked again softly, followed by excited panting.

Blake moaned and flipped over again, only to be met with the same outcome. This time, Zwei used his wet black nose to nudge the ball toward her, whimpering.

Blake heaved a sigh, already having lost count of how many times she'd done so this morning.

"Fine..."

She sat up and opened the beside drawer, rummaging for a moment until she found the ruler they kept there. Using it, she smacked the ball away, watching it roll awkwardly toward the door. Zwei was pouncing after it in an instant, barking once as he scrambled to catch it.

Blake was a bit surprised at how much speed such a plump body and small legs could manage, but she needed to remind herself exactly which family this dog belonged to.

Zwei clamped his jaws around the ball before darting back to the bed, dropping it and yipping again.

"Really?" Blake huffed. "Fetch."

Again, she used the ruler to smack the ball away.

And again, Zwei tore after it in a mad dash; for a second, Blake almost expected to see rose petals appear behind him.

She was forced to repeat the process several more times. After all, she didn't want Ruby, Yang, or even Weiss to come back to a depressed and whimpering dog; she knew how much they all cared about him.

She never once considered admitting to herself that perhaps she might've been enjoying playing, just a little.

After about ten rounds, Blake put the ruler away. "Alright, I'm done."

She made a move to lay back down, but there was another whimper of protest from beside her bed. Zwei stood up on his back legs, using his front paws to reach at the blankets.

"Hey, hey!" Blake snapped. "We just washed these sheets."

Zwei quickly dropped onto all fours again, ears drooping guiltily.

Blake's own ears flattened as she realized she'd been unnecessarily harsh on him.

To apologize, she decided to toss his ball one last time. She extended her arm from where she lay, reaching for the red toy.

Instantly, Zwei perked up, bouncing excitedly in place, pushing the toy closer to her. Grimacing, Blake tried to touch the thing as little as possible; she'd seen how drenched in slobber it had been on previous occasions and even now it was a bit wet.

She tried to use only her nails to pick it up, but her grip was slack and she ended up dropping it right away.

But Zwei didn't mind. He nosed the ball back within her range and waited patiently for her to try again.

"...Thanks," she muttered.

This time, Blake kept a firm hold on the toy and lifted it up. All the while, Zwei's focus was never torn from the ball – he even stopped his insistent panting to concentrate on his target.

Blake waited for a moment, enjoying that silence before she flung the ball across the room.

Zwei pelted after it, nearly crashing into the far wall where it bounced off but he never stopped moving his tiny legs until he'd tackled it and stilled it in his teeth. His ears and tail were as tall as they could stand as he pranced back toward Blake.

But the Faunus girl shook her head. "That's enough. I'm supposed to be sleeping, not playing with you."

But she was fairly awake now, so she saw no harm in starting a cup of tea for herself.

Sitting up, she pushed the blankets aside and slipped her legs off the edge of the bed, trying to find her slippers. Zwei dropped his ball and charged toward her, and the Faunus girl instantly pulled her legs back up, as though she were expecting him to maul her.

But Zwei merely dove beneath her bed, seconds later emerging tail first with the slippers in his mouth.

Blake rolled her eyes a bit and sighed again. "I could've found them myself, but thanks?"

She slipped her bare feet into them and used her bed for support as she stood for the first time that morning. Pins and needles assaulted her legs and it was difficult to keep her posture rightened for a moment until the prickling dissipated.

When it had, she started walking across the room, noticing the dog had taken his red ball and put it back beneath the dresser. "At least he cleans up after himself," she muttered; it was more than could be said for most children, after all.

She went to the small stove in the kitchen area of their living space, filling a kettle with water from the sink before letting it start to boil. As she waited, she went to the cupboards to select a tea bag.

But a small wave of dizziness overcame her, and the little bag slipped through her fingers as she grabbed onto the counter to steady herself. She put a hand to her head and waited a moment, using her free hand to open up one of the drawers and pull out one of several medicine bottles. She put the pain relief pills on the counter before glancing at the floor to locate the tea bag.

Instead, she found a familiar face, tail wagging as he looked expectantly up at her. The string of the tea bag was carefully between his lips, gently enough to not even severe the thin material.

Blake squatted down to take it from him, but before she straightened up again, she steeled herself and gave him a quick pat on the head.

Of course, immediately afterward she retreated to the sink and thoroughly washed her hands with soap and warm water. She splashed a bit of it onto her face as well; even though Yang had said she had a bit of a fever, Blake didn't feel so warm anymore. In fact, small shivers were running through her, and she wanted nothing more than to head back to bed and enjoy some hot tea.

The kettle went off, and she finished preparing her drink. Since Zwei's mouth had only touched the string and not the crushed leaves, she felt it was safe to use the same tea bag.

The subtle scent filled the air quickly, and she breathed it in, letting it calm her down a bit. She added a bit of cream before taking a sip, her ears twitching slightly in contentedness.

Slowly, Blake made her way back to bed, taking little sips of her tea all the while. She was faintly aware of Zwei's pawsteps following, but she paid him no mind; so long as he didn't touch her or her things, she'd let him be.

By the time she made it to her bed, half of her tea cup was already gone. She placed it on the bedside table for a moment as she climbed onto the mattress, leaving her slippers on the floor as she slid her legs beneath the blankets again. She propped up her pillow against the headboard and leaned back against it, drawing the blanket up to her lap and stomach.

From the small shelf beneath the nightstand, she pulled out the book she was currently reading, intent to relax if she couldn't bring herself to sleep just yet. She opened the cover and found her page, falling silent as her eyes began to scan the words.

Zwei watched her for a second, but when he realized he wasn't needed, padded over to Weiss' bed and hopped up. He curled into a gray ball on top of the red blankets and closed his eyes, dozing lightly.

Blake was thankful for the silence and the lack of activity in the room.

It was a bit past 10AM now, and the room was lit with sunlight. Every several minutes or so, she'd take a sip of her tea as she read, and Blake even started to enjoy the bit of time she had to herself, even if she was a bit sick.

Almost half an hour passed in this manner, and at one point, her scroll buzzed. Blake checked Yang's message that asked if she was doing alright, and she typed a reply in the affirmative.

After that, she was about to go back to reading when another dull pang went through her skull, and she inhaled sharply. The sound was enough to rouse the dog, and he instantly looked over at her.

Blake closed her book and clutched at her head, reaching to the nightstand for the bottle of medicine. But she found only the tea cup, and when she looked up, she realized she'd left the bottle across the room on the counter.

She groaned in pain as her head suddenly started to pound, fighting the blankets off herself so she could started walking.

But she didn't even get her feet on the ground. Ears flat, she was forced to curl forward, breathing hard as she cradled her head and whimpered.

Zwei leapt off Weiss' bed instantly, circling anxiously on the carpet, keeping his eyes on the girl.

Blake winced, looking once more across the room to the kitchen area.

Zwei followed her line of sight before tearing off.

The little orange bottle had been left just at the edge of the counter, but he was far too small to make such a jump. Instead, he bumped his flank into the counter repeatedly. The vibrations of each impact caused the bottle to tremble, and before long it fell over onto its side and rolled off onto the floor.

Instantly, Zwei grabbed it in his mouth and raced back to Blake, dropping it beside her bed, remembering he wasn't allowed on top of it.

Blake had watched the whole thing in amazement, and presently she slowly reached down to pick up the bottle. She sat back, biting her lip at the pounding in her head as she reached for her tea.

"Damn it," she hissed. "Finished it..."

She wasn't sure how, but apparently, Zwei knew what that meant.

He took off again, racing toward the mini fridge where they kept milk and frozen foods. He used his nose and muzzle to force the door open, and Blake heard the bottles inside rattle on the shelves. Zwei plucked a miniature water bottle out with his teeth before stepping backward, letting the door close once more. He rushed back to Blake and dropped the bottle, barking once.

"Wow..." Blake mumbled, mildly impressed. "Good boy..."

The bit of praise had him circling his tail once, and his ears standing tall.

Blake grabbed a tissue from the box behind the lamp on the nightstand, using it to pick up the water bottle and avoid the saliva on the outside. She opened the pills as well and placed one onto her tongue before tilting her head back and taking a drink. She swallowed the pill and downed a few more gulps of water to rinse away the unpleasant aftertaste.

When at last she capped the bottle, she let out a long breath. The pill was already taking effect, and the pain in her head was beginning to subside.

She owed that relief to a certain someone.

Glancing down at him, she did her best to offer a smile.

"Good boy," she said again.

His tail started to wag rapidly and he yipped again.

Blake put the bottles aside and pulled out another tissue, coughing into it a few times before blowing her nose. She tossed it into the trash bin between the beds before sitting up straight again. Her nose didn't feel all that stuffy, nor did her chest, and the ache in her head was going away.

All that was left now were restless shivers. The tea had helped a bit with those, but the warmth in her stomach was already fading away.

Now that her head was better, she decided to venture to the bathroom to splash hot water onto her face.

Once again, she found her slippers and stood up, heading slowly toward the bathroom. Zwei followed a few feet behind her, as if monitoring her every move.

Blake reached the sink without a hitch and began splashing hot water on her face, feeling her sinuses clear up almost instantly. Cutting off the water, she pressed her face into her personal towel, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabrics for a moment. When she'd finished, she headed back toward the bedroom.

But the tip of her slipper stubbed where tile met carpet, and she lost her footing. With a short cry of surprise, she fell forward, though quick reflexes prevented her from hitting her head, thank goodness.

It was a simple fall, and aside from a slight, fleeting pain in her torso, there was no damage done.

But it obviously didn't seem that way to the dog.

He was on alert instantly, barking loudly in a panic. He rushed to the door leading to the hallway, scratching furiously at it as he barked repeatedly.

Alarmed, Blake quickly sat up and tried to quiet him. "Hey, hey! It's alright!" She knew he was trying to call for help, thinking she'd hurt herself.

He continued to bark and claw at the door, whimpering in between.

Blake waved a hand at him to get his attention. "Hey, shhh! It's okay!"

But the flustered dog continued to bark frantically, circling anxiously.

Without fully realizing it, Blake blurted out:

"_Zwei!_"

The sound of his name had him freezing in place, the barks stopping altogether as he looked at her.

Blake sighed in relief when he was finally quiet.

"I'm okay, see?" she said more softly now.

Slowly, Zwei trotted over to her, and Blake kept still as he sniffed her a bit. She realized that had been the first time she'd ever said his name, and now it was the first time she was allowing him to get so close to her. But for fear of setting him off again, she stayed still until he was finished.

"See? I'm fine. No need to go yapping to the whole school. While the thought was much-appreciated, I'm still not sure if we're even allowed to be keeping you here, so it's better if you stay covert for now."

Since everyone was at class, no one had heard his little episode just now, so they wouldn't be ratted out if keeping pets was against school rules.

Zwei took a step back and sat on his haunches, panting happily again now that he was certain Blake wasn't hurt.

She smiled a little. "But I guess it's good to know you'd get help right away if we ever needed it."

Slowly, she reached out her hand toward him, letting him smell her. He yipped once before licking her fingers. Blake did her best not to recoil, though she did make a bit of a face.

She then patted his head, rubbing softly with her palm, watching as one of his back legs started to kick in the air. Blake chuckled a little bit before getting to her feet.

She had an hour left before her team would return to check on her for lunch, and till then, she wanted to sleep a bit.

She made her way to her bed, Zwei at her heels, but he stopped when she climbed onto the mattress. Blake laid her pillow down and slid under the blankets, tucking them beneath herself and wrapping them tightly around her. She was still shivering, and just hoped for sleep to come quickly.

Zwei waited until she had settled before turning away and starting toward Weiss' bed.

Blake watched his little tail stop wagging as he walked away from her. She bit her lip.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._

"Zwei," she called out.

His ears perked up and he spun around instantly, his eyes meeting hers.

Blake pat the blankets beside her invitingly. "Come here."

He didn't budge. As far as he knew, he wasn't allowed near Blake's bed.

The Faunus girl rolled her eyes and perked her ears. "It's okay. Come on, boy."

When he was asked a second time, he barked joyfully and sprinted toward her. He soared over the edge of her bed easily and circled around next to her, wiggling excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Calm down," she chuckled.

Blake slipped one hand out from beneath the blankets and timidly went to touch him. Zwei bumped his head beneath her fingers, and she slowly started to scratch his short, thick fur. Her nails were a bit longer than Ruby's or Yang's and a tiny bit sharper than Weiss' filed ones, so they made for getting itches much better.

Zwei melted beneath her touch, panting and wriggling with his little legs kicking in the air. He flopped onto his back, exposing his belly, an action Blake recognized as a display of trust.

She wasn't about to tarnish that trust, not after everything they'd been through in the past two hours.

She's started out the morning yelling at him to keep away from her. And now here she was, calling him up to her bed and laughing as she scratched his belly.

She'd never imagined she'd ever be here in this situation like any of the others could be.

And yet, it was a reality.

Zwei whined happily, his paws going limp and tongue hanging out as she rubbed his fur, trailing her nails up to the bases of his ears. She scratched a bit harder there, sending his leg kicking even faster.

"Feels good right there, doesn't it? I know," she chuckled, her own ears flicking.

She continued petting him for several minutes, his scent already mingling with hers.

She was finally feeling tired enough to sleep now, and so she curled up on her side with Zwei snuggling at her stomach. His little body was surprisingly warm, and Blake kept one arm around him as she closed her eyes.

Together, they drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

An hour later, Ruby knocked on the team door before opening it quietly.

"Blake? Are you-"

"Shhh..." Weiss quickly put a finger to her partner's lips as she brushed past her, nodding toward the Faunus girl's bed.

The three of them looked over to find Blake fast asleep with a very unexpected guest on her bed.

Weiss put a hand to her chest and smiled.

"I'll say," she whispered. "Isn't that just precious?"

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Yang muttered, dumbfounded.

"He's a good dog," Ruby grinned. "I'm glad they could overcome their differences."

The three of them slipped into the room quietly to leave Blake's notes on the desk for her, as well as a tuna sandwich and some juice they'd bought for her.

And the three of them shared amused looks all the while at the unmistakable sound of gentle purring that filled the air.

* * *

**A/N: This was such an adorable idea I just couldn't pass up. It was really fun to write something a bit different than usual!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
